


when you say these things (it makes me want)

by passeridae



Series: Useless Porn Snippets [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nanites, R76 Kinktober 2018, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: Jack’s bitten off gasp is almost a sob as Gabriel croons filth into his ear. “Is that what you’d like, Jackie, for me to take you over entirely? Your body certainly seems eager enough.”





	when you say these things (it makes me want)

Jack’s bitten off gasp is almost a sob as Gabriel croons filth into his ear. “Is that what you’d like, Jackie, for me to take you over entirely? Your body certainly seems eager enough.” 

The two of them are pressed together, held close by Gabriel’s arms around Jack’s back and the nanites spiraling from his fingertips into Jack’s spine. Jack’s own fingers, nerveless, clutch at Gabriel’s chest in an irregular rhythm. Gabriel doubts that Jack is aware of the motion anymore without the haptic feedback to remind him. “You’ve already given me your senses, but I can take movement as well if you let me. You’d be so pretty, so helpless against me — do you think you’d be able to endure what I want to do to you?” Jack whines low in his throat and presses his face closer to Gabriel’s neck, laps at the salt in the hollow between his collarbones, desperate for the taste of him. His eyes are screwed shut, have been for some time now, and with Gabriel having taken most all his sense of touch he’s reduced to taste and sound. Gabriel’s voice is a maddening tease, close and low and filling his imagination with all the sensations he can’t feel. Jack is strung out, heat clawing its way through his guts and settling, vindictive, in his belly. “Please,” he bites out against Gabriel’s skin, running his lips along a clavicle “please.”

“So desperate, darling. Do you even know what you’re asking for anymore?” Gabriel skates one hand up Jack’s spine, watching as the nanites burying under Jack’s skin move with him. It would hurt like a graze if Jack had any sensation at all remaining below his neck, and leaves a pale imprint behind it, like nanites are sucking the colour from the skin they touch as they shift in languid fractals further and further up Jack’s back. Jack bites his shoulder, lost in the sliver of senses offered to him. How long have they been here? Half an hour? Ten minutes? An hour? His senses are so hazed he’s lost all track of time.

Finally reaching Jack’s nape, Gabriel grabs a handful of hair and pulls Jack’s head back until his spine bows from the pressure. Jack gasps out a breathless, “fuck,” at the sudden wave of pain that shakes through his body like an earthquake, causing his fists to clench and his toes it curl. “God, look at you. All flushed and damp and desperate for me.” Gabriel’s croon has dropped to a low rumble, the sound like molasses dripping down Jack’s spine. His world has narrowed to the bright-sharp pain of Gabriel’s hand in his hair, the faint taste of salt on his tongue. He feels ready to come apart, splinter into fragments at Gabriel’s command. 

Then Gabriel’s lips are on his. The sudden surge of heat, and pressure, and taste make him choke, overwhelmed, head spinning, before he hisses in a breath and presses back against Gabriel’s mouth in dazed desperation. There’s so much sensation, so much to feel, and it’s so sudden, so overwhelming, he — the fingers in his hair tighten, a sweet-hot flare of pain, and it’s too much. Gabriel continues to kiss him as his brain short circuits, as the sensations shatter through his body, as he trembles and pants and whines. He thinks he’s clawing at Gabriel’s chest, but can’t be sure, can barely think.

“That’s it, Jackie, fuck.” Gabriel slowly returns his sense of touch, vertebrae by vertebrae, and overwhelming aftershocks surge in regular waves along with it. By the time Gabriel’s hand has reached his hips, he’s almost delirious with how much he can feel. 

“If this sensitivity doesn’t fade by tomorrow morning, I’m staying in bed,” he tells Gabriel, breathless, eyes still resolutely shut, “I’m fairly certain I can feel the thread count of the sheets.” Gabriel just laughs and hooks his chin over Jack’s crown, lets him breathe in the salt of his skin.


End file.
